Yuki Takeya
|-| Anime (1)= |-| Anime (2)= |kanji = 丈槍 由紀 |romaji = Takeya Yuki |hair = Bubblegum Pink |eye = Pink |gender = Female |school = Megurigaoka High School |occupation = Student |club = School Living Club |status = Alive |japanese = Inori Minase |firstManga = Beginning (Chapter 1) |firstAnime = Beginning (Episode 1) |lastAnime = Graduation (Episode 12) }} is the main protagonist of the Gakkou Gurashi! series. She is a very cheerful girl and a member of the School Life Club. Appearance Yuki is a teenage girl, and although she is actually one of the oldest of the girls in School Life Club, she is very small, short, and has a petite build. She has short, bubblegum pink hair and big similarly colored eyes. She usually accessorizes her hair with black hair-clips, and she is usually seen wearing a black cat-cap. She has fair skin and is prone to blushing. Yuki is usually seen with her school uniform, which has some variations from from Yuuri Wakasa, Kurumi Ebisuzawa, and Miki Naoki's, the difference is only in the colors. As Yuki is the in the highest grade of her friends, it consists of a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue purple-ish necktie and a red ribbon hanging from it and she wears a blue skirt. Yuki also wears mid-length, pink and white frilled socks with white shoes that are green at the tips. Personality Yuki is a very energetic girl who can sometimes be overly optimistic and positive. She always tries her best at everything, as the word "lose" doesn't exist in her dictionary. She is very bright and cheerful and is usually seen with a smile on her face. She is also childish, naive and an airhead, to which she often relies others to help her. Due to this attitude, she has developed a very carefree personality and can often easily accept other people's faults. When the outbreak occurred, Yuki was the first one to realize what was going on. She was absolutely terrified, which later made her create her own delusions; that her classmates were still alive and well, and that the outbreak never occurred. It is also stated in the manga that Yuki created the delusions to brighten the mood, especially since Yuuri and Kurumi sometimes fought late at night before. When Yuki questioned about it, they would always reply with "nothing". Slowly, she seems to come to realize the truth of her surroundings but still acts oblivious. However, in a situation where she's attacked by the zombies, her "delusions" will fall apart down and she'll start to panic. Later on, she works up her courage to do more things, including fighting the zombies in the school to help her friends, even though she isn't very experienced in it. After leaving the school, Yuki has seemingly abandoned her delusions, but she sometimes has delusions about Megumi, but this only happened once when Yuki was feeling down. Her cheerful and bright personality also remains, but she has grown to be slightly more matured. Though Yuki is generally childish, she cares deeply for her friends and is seen comforting them. Yuuri and Kurumi has stated that Yuki warmth and cheerfulness has saved them various times. History She was the first one to realize what was going on when the outbreak occurred when Yuuri, Yuki and Megumi were of the rooftop. Yuki was very afraid and even started to scream. They then opened the door to let Kurumi in, along with her senior who was badly injured. Yuuri and Megumi then started to blockade the door to stop zombies from coming in. When Kurumi's senior, now zombiefied, tried to attack her, Kurumi picked up a nearby shovel and killed him, crushing his heart and brain, to which Yuki looked in horror. Soon after, Yuki stopped Kurumi as she had continued to hit him with the shovel even though he was dead, and cried in her arms. That was the day the girls and Megumi met (except for Megumi, who had met all the girls before). While expanding their safe zone, it began to rain and her teacher, Megumi Sakura sacrificed herself to save the girls, by locking them in the broadcasting room. As a self-defense mechanism, she suffered from a mental breakdown resulting in Megumi's sacrifice. She created an "illusion" (or to her, more precisely, "delusion"), as if the pandemic had never occurred and started seeing Megumi, as well as her fellow class-mates, mostly her three friends she usually were seen around when they were alive. It's also shown, in the anime, that whenever Yuki 'interacts' with Megu-nee, she talks to her at the doorstep, where she got bit and became a zombie. Story Like Yuuri and Kurumi, Yuki was one of the only surviving students of Megurigaoka High School, after the outbreak occurred. She is also a founding member of the School Life Club. Quotes Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Yuuri Wakasa : Yuuri acts like a big-sister towards Yuki and the rest of the club. They can freely talk with each other about many topics, and like Kurumi, Yuuri also worries about her quite a lot. They both care for each other, and Yuuri is seen to deeply care for Yuki, as she even became upset at Miki because she didn't understand Yuki's illusions. However, Yuuri can also be slightly "strict" with her, especially when it comes to her studies. Yuuri is also aware of her "illusions" but chooses to play along. Yuuri is also very understanding of her illusions and says it's best for her to remain glad in the situation they are in. Though Yuki is generally childish, she is able to pick up on when Yuuri is depressed and is often seen trying to comfort her. Since Yuki reminds Yuuri of her younger sister, Yuuri is also very protective of her as a friend. Yuki also considers Yuuri as one of her closest friends. Kurumi Ebisuzawa : Kurumi is one of Yuki's closest friends as they have known each other for a long time. Kurumi likes to tease Yuki sometimes, and Yuki also sometimes teases Kurumi for being afraid of ghosts, much to her chagrin. But they both care for each other deeply, and Kurumi can be a little overprotective of Yuki sometimes as she sees her as someone she needs to protect due to her air-headed nature. Yuki relies on Kurumi's strength when they are in the school, as she always is near her. Yuki became saddened when Kurumi became infected, and didn't leave her side even though she was told to not stay too close to Kurumi by Yuuri. She became overjoyed when she recovered. They are on good terms and have a close bond. Miki Naoki : At first, Miki felt odd towards Yuki because of a lack of understanding of her "illusions". There were times when Miki tried to to make Yuki "grow" out of her illusions, but later stopped since she understood that her warmth is something rare, especially in the situation they were put in. Even though they have different personalities, where Yuki is the childish and cheerful one whilst Miki is the mature and calm one, they get along well. Yuki calls her "Mii-kun", and Miki calls her "senpai" or "Yuki-senpai". After Miki had stayed in the school for a while, Miki came to the point where she probably considers Yuki as her best friend next to Kei. Yuki was also the one who "saved" Miki, because she was the one who noticed her when Miki was in the mall, which later result to the two becoming very close. Yuki also cares for Miki (and vice-versa) and was seen being worried about her after they rescued her. Megumi Sakura : Megumi was Yuki's Japanese teacher and despite being a student, Yuki calls her "Megu-nee". They were on very good terms and cared for each other. Yuki liked Megumi a lot, and Megumi always comforted Yuki when she was sad, however, after Megumi's sacrifice Yuki refused to accept her death which later caused her to have a mental break down and begin to see illusions of Megumi, often talking to the door that she had been infected outside of. The Megumi of Yuki's delusions protects Yuki. This may be Yuki unconsciously being aware of the situation around her, and thus imagining a person to protect both her and her fantasy- this manifests itself in Megumi, a person who Yuki saw as a protector. After leaving the school, Yuki has seemingly abandoned her delusions of Megumi. However, when Yuki was feeling down, she made a illusion of Megumi again since she wanted to be comforted,Chapter 46, page 12 but this happened for the last time, which shows how dear Megumi was, and still is for Yuki. Trivia * is read the same way as the word for "snow". * In episode 6, Yuki states that she was in class 3-C. * Yuki made an appearance as a support character in the Nitroplus Blasterz: Heroines Infinite Duel "mega-crossover" fighting game, which was released since December 2015.www.animenewsnetwork.co.uk **When called, Yuki and a small horde of zombies would temporarily spawn in the battle, continuously running across the screen. If Yuki ran into the opposing player, she would trip herself and (minorly) injure the opposing player then get trampled by the other zombies. If the zombies ran into the opposing player, the opposing player would get trampled by the zombies. References Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive